The present invention relates to an analogue electronic timepiece with an alarm means which operates to actuate the alarm device such as buzzer or light emitting diode (LED) after an elapsed time.
In the conventional analogue electronic watch with the alarm means, the setting of the alarm is performed with the aid of the alarm hand. Since there is an error in the position of the alarm hand, it is difficult to set an exact alarm time.